Electric, hybrid electric, and fuel cell vehicles typically utilize a high voltage power distribution system to deliver high voltage DC power to an electric drive motor and other electrical devices. The high voltage necessary for a vehicular drive motor is often on the order of 300-500 V. In order to achieve these necessary high voltages, power distribution systems may implement a boost converter, also commonly referred to as a step-up converter. Such a boost converter permits the batteries and/or power sources, e.g. a fuel cell, to store and deliver lower voltages than would be required without a boost converter.
However, typical operation of vehicle boost converters is often inefficient. Moreover, when coupled to a fuel cell, the boost converter may cause stress to an upper-level stack of the fuel cell, due to current ripple. Furthermore, electrical and electronic components of the boost converter may rapidly wear out due to unnecessary overuse.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for achieving high efficiency operation of a boost converter. In addition, it is desirable to provide a system and method of operating a boost converter that will reduce stress on connected components, such as a fuel cell. It is also desirable to increase component life of a boost converter. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.